An Effective Drug For Sleeping At Night
by Nyahnyan
Summary: "Ju-just a but longer! It's almost over, so please stay." He pins me to the ground, begging me to stay. He looks as if he's about to cry. He looks so… So… Innocent. "Just a bit. Stay with me." UkUs Yaoi


**Ahem. So, for those who don't recognize the tittle, this is based off of the doujinshi "An Effective Drug For Sleeping At Night". It's one of my favorites~ ^-^ I really enjoyed writing this. Though, I giggled a lot while editing it. This is my first time writing something like this, so please be kind. **

**Oh, and it's England's POV because... Well, just because.**

**Warning!: There is the mention or rape. Rape is NOT in anyway a good thing. Rape is BAD! You hear me? BAD! There is also some strong language, and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

**Reviews = Love! I'd really like to know what you guys think~ **

* * *

><p>The meeting had finally ended. I was just about to leave when I hear an all to familiar loud voice call my name.<p>

"Yo, England!" I look over to see America standing there, grinning like a buffoon as always. What the bloody hell did that wanker want, anyways? "Would you mind staying at my house tonight?" What? I stare at him. Why would he possibly want me to stay at his house? Maybe…

"Ah.." I couldn't think of any reason to say no. "Well, I'm in no hurry so I suppose I can stay."

"Awesome! Glad to hear it!" America beamed, laughing.

What the hell is up with him? Talking all cutesy all of a sudden for no good reason! Goddamn it! Are you trying to tempt me, stupid git… …Hng~

…Yeah… Right. I thought to myself, sipping my tea. I sat next to America on his couch, watching the blood and gore that was displayed on the screen of the tele. America screamed and cried like a baby, clinging onto the that ridiculous pink pillow of his. I want to bludgeon myself for getting excited for a moment there… Bloody git. America clings to the sleeve of my shirt. At this rate the mood wont turn out that way at all. I've had enough.

"Hey, I'll be going to bed now." I say, setting my tea cup down on the coffee table and standing up.

"Eh? Wh… Wh… Huh?" America stammered like a little child. "Wait a sec, you're joking, right! What are you saying? England?" He still clung to my sleeve. I try to shake his hand off, but his grip is too strong. "Eng-"

"Shut up." I said, interrupting him, his babbling getting on my nerves. "I'm sleepy."

"Like hell you are! I can't watch something this scary on my own!" He's trembling. He really is a selfish child. "Anyway, why the hell did you think you were staying at my pla…"

"Shut up! Don't say that!" I yell at him. "I'll feel depressed!" But I'm selfish too. "Let go, dammit! You fatso!" I finally got my sleeve free from his grasp. "As if I'd hang out with you!"

He pounces on me, trying to keep me from leaving. And we land on the ground with a loud thud. "N-No way! I'm not letting you!"

"Waa!" What a undignified sound that came from my mouth. Disgusting. "You trying to crush me? Move!" I yell, even more angry than before, if that's even possible.

"Ju-just a but longer! It's almost over, so please stay." He pins me to the ground, begging me to stay. He looks as if he's about to cry. He looks so… So… Innocent. "Just a bit. Stay with me." T-This bastard. Maybe I should just rape him..!

The movie finally ends. America has no spare bedrooms, so I'm forced to sleep in the same bed as him. Not that I mind, though.

"…" We lie there in silence for a bit. But of course that wanker had to go and break that silence.

"England. You awake?"

"Yeah." I grumble, wishing like hell that I was asleep.

"I thought so! You are awake!" He's so loud, really. "Man! For some reason I just don't feel like sleeping at all!" He laughs like an idiot. Shut up, you prat. "But well, we're both awake together so, uhh…" My hopes rose a little. Don't say something stupid. Don't. "How about we talk about Space or Ancient Rome… Big stuff like that. Or we can talk about those fairies or unicorns you like."

Damn. That. Stupid. Git. I didn't answer him. Why should I? He's being a bloody wanker.

"England?" He sits up next to me. I pretend to be asleep. "No, wait. Don't do that! Hey! England!" Hr starts shaking my shoulder. Sod off. I'm tired. Go to sleep. "Eng… ENGLAND!" He screams. In my ear. I glare at him. And if looks could kill, he'd be dead ten times over. I was pissed. He just wouldn't shut up.

"Guess there's no helping it." I growl in a low voice. "I'll make you go to sleep." I grab his arm, pulling him so that he's underneath me. I crush my lips into his.

"…Nn." There is no protest at all from America. That's a surprise. I force his mouth open and take little time in slipping my tongue into his mouth, searching, tasting. "Haa…" He tastes so good. Like chocolate. Sweet and bitter at the same time. I want more. "Nnn…. Mnn!" Kissing isn't enough.

I open my eyes, I didn't even know that they were closed. America's eyes are closed, and there is drool running down the side of his mouth. "…Hngh…" I pull back, breaking the kiss, and wipe the drool away from his face with my thumb. "Nn.. Hngh…" He's trembling. Heh.

"Hm…" What shall I do with him next? I ponder ideas, licking the spit that I had just wiped off of America's face. I lean in. His pants. They must come off. "Al, lift your hips… I can't get your pants off."

"Nn." I can feel his arm wrapped around me. I slide a hand down his side, and play with the hem of his pants. Come on. Let me take them off.

"…Ah." He freezes, and goes pale. And before I know it, he shoves a pillow in my face, pushing me off of him. "Stop! Sex is a big NO!" He yells. Why is he so loud? "No, it's just that… In horror movies, right?" Oh, great. Here we go. "The couples who have done it have the greatest chance of being attacked by the monster, yeah? Sex is like waving a flag at death… So…You get it..?"

I glare at him, royally pissed off. "..Hah?" I see! A flag! I have an idea… "Like hell I do, idiot!" I push him back down into the bed. "Stop your whining and spread 'em." I say as I grab his foot, forcing him to spread his legs.

"Stop it!" He panics and struggles to get free. "The monsters'll come out, I'm telling you!"

"Let them~" I smirk. Dirty and cruel. "Wonder what it'd be like to have one join in, hmm?" I start lifting up my shirt.

"Don't strip! You really are hopeless!" He turns to his side, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I get it! I'll sleep! I'll go to sleep right now, so don't get all pissy! Jeez!"

Tch. Damn. "Hmm. If you get it then fine, idiot." I put my shirt back into place and lay back down onto the bed. "Good night."

"Good night…" He lays with his back to me. I glance at him through the corner of my eye. Hmn? He's still trembling. …Damn it. I sit up. "You really are troublesome, huh?" I move myself closer to America, and he starts trembling even more. "I wont do anything." I assure him, tapping his head with the back of my hand. I lay down next to him, wrapping my arms around him, and pulling him close. "How's that? Can you sleep now?" I whisper in his ear, letting one hand idly play with his hair. There is a very audible gulp.

Hours pass, but America finally falls asleep. He pretty much lays on top of me, his hands clinging to my shirt. I keep one arm around him, and run my other hand through my hair. I grit my teeth, and bring my hand to cover my eyes. God, I want it…

The next morning… Bloody fucking hell, was I tired. I don't think I slept at all, and I know it was very clear on my face that I didn't.

"Wow. That's not a face one could say good morning too." Damn America. Looking all chipper and well rested. It was his fault that I looked like this. "What, couldn't sleep, huh?" He asked, poking me in the head. "Could it be that you were actually really scared?" He laughs his obnoxiously loud laugh. Bastard.

_Bzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzz._

The doorbell rang. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" He called to who ever was at the door, and runs to go answer it.

I look out the window. The morning sun hurts…

"Um.. Ah… England?" He's back? Already? "Just now, a new horror game came from Japan… So… Uhm…" He paused for a moment, sounding unsure. Well, spit it out, you git! "And so, y'see, since it's a new game… Uhh.." What the bloody hell do you want? "Do you want to stay over tonight too?"

I turn to look at him. "Why not?" I smile. "Alright then." Let me take you up on that offer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hello? America-san?" Japan said into his phone, looking at his computer screen. "Good afternoon, it's Japan."

"Ah, Japan? You're calling early." It was England's voice, but there was something a bit odd about it. He sounded… Occupied with something. "Isn't it still 'good morning' over there?"

"Oh? England-san?" Had he called the wrong number? "I apologize. I was trying to call America."

"Ahh, you weren't mistaken~ You have business with America, don't you?" England asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to know his opinion regarding the trial game I sent him… Is he not home?" Japan asked, hearing odd noises coming from England's side of the phone.

"No, he's right here, but right now…" Japan could hear America. It sounded like he was… Moaning?

"Ah, he's busy then? In that case, I'll try again later."

"…No, it's alright~ Let me give the phone over to him~" Japan could tell by just the way England had answered him that he was smirking. "Hey, America, it's Japan. That game you were so overly excited about yesterday~ He says he wants to know your opinion on it."

There was the sound of sheets shifting. Were they in bed? "Go on, talk to him." Japan could hear America whimpering. There was more shifting. "Hah? Are you stupid? You think I'll forgive you once you start crying?" What was going on? Why was America crying? "Go on, go on. Don't start sobbing, you idiot!"

By now Japan had heard enough to figure out what was going on.

"…Sorry Japan. Looks like he can't come after all."

Japan rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Yes, it seems that way. I'm in no hurry, so I'll just call again." There was a moment of silence. "England-san. Excessive intake is poisonous to both the mind and body. So, please, keep it at a minimum."

"…Hah." Japan could hear the slurping sound of something being licked. "I'm a junkie… Quit saying the impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>End! I hope you all enjoyed this... This... Thing. ^-^ And thanks for taking the time to read it~ <strong>


End file.
